supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Saki Amamiya
Saki Amamiya (サキ・アマミヤ) es un personaje del juego ''Sin and Punishment: Successor of the Earth''. Su arma principal es la Espada Láser (Sword Cannon en inglés; ''ガンソード Gan Sōdo'' lit. Pistola Espada en japonés), un híbrido entre pistola y espada. Saki tiene una aparición como un ayudante en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. 4 y Super Smash Bros. Ultimate debido a la gran demanda de los jugadores japoneses. Perfil Saki Amamiya hizo su primera aparición en el título exclusivo de Japón Sin and Punishment: Successor of the Earth para el Nintendo 64. En este juego, Saki forma parte de uno de los tres bandos de la guerra: Savior Group. Acompañado por su amiga Airan Jo y la misteriosa líder del grupo, llamada Achi, Saki se encuentra en una misión para robar un transporte de los Armed Volunteers cuando son atacados por "Ruffians", una raza artificial creada por los humanos, a quienes traicionaron y consumen. Una misteriosa mujer llamada Kachua ataca a Saki, el cual logra defenderse, pero Kachua logra tomar a Saki con ella, transformándolo en un Ruffian. Armed Volunteers ordena un ataque masivo en contra de Saki, a quien llaman "La Bestia". Airan y Achi, quienes se encuentran en la nave del comandante, Brad, tratan de detener el ataque, lo cual logran al destruir a toda la flota y a Brad. Después de esto, Achi y Airan intentan salvar a Saki, ya un Ruffian, retornándolo a su forma humana, pero esto implicaba que Airan le disparará en la cabeza para incapacitarlo. Tras muchos intentos de convencerla, Achi logra crear una ilusión para atraer a Saki, forzándola a defenderse. Achi, sin embargo, revela que toda la guerra era parte de su plan: entrenar a Saki para su propia guerra a nivel global. En este momento, Saki recupera su conciencia, y él y Airan se tele-transportan a un sitio seguro. Airan despierta en una playa infestada de Ruffians junto a Saki, quien ahora es mitad Ruffian. Logran llegar a un pequeño edificio para protegerse, pero de la nada Achi toma a Airan consigo. Más adelante, se revela que la verdadera razón por la que Saki es mitad Ruffian es debido a la transfusión de sangre que recibió de Achi al unirse a Savior Group; Achi necesitaba a un guerrero que la ayudara a conquistar la nueva Tierra que iba a crear destruyendo a la antigua Tierra. Saki se niega a seguir con su plan y se transforma en su forma de Ruffian completo y, junto a Airan, logran detener a Achi, enviándola al espacio exterior. Saki y Airan se comprometen a eliminar a los Ruffians restantes, mientras que Achi observa la situación desde su posición actual, expresando interés en los poderes de Saki. Saki no aparece en la secuela del juego, Sin and Punishment: Star Successor. Sin embargo, su hijo, Isa Jo, toma su lugar como protagonista. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Como un Ayudante 200px|right Saki Amamiya aparece como un ayudante en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Al ser llamado, se moverá y saltará alrededor del escenario, atacando a sus enemigos con su espada y disparándoles con su pistola. Saki también puede disparar mientras salta. Sin embargo, sus movimientos le dan una alta probabilidad de autodestruirse. Aunque Sin and Punishment: Successor of the Earth fue un título exclusivo de Japón (hasta su lanzamiento en la Consola Virtual), Saki hablaba completamente en inglés. Esto se mantiene intacto en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Saki atacando SSBB (1).jpg|Cuando es llamado, Saki se queda quieto un momento. Saki atacando SSBB (2).jpg|Utiliza la Espada Láser para atacar a los enemigos cercanos. Saki atacando SSBB (3).jpg|Saki también muestra una gran agilidad. Saki atacando SSBB (4).jpg|En el aire, Saki dispara en un ángulo diagonal hacia abajo. Saki atacando SSBB (5).jpg|Mientras que en el suelo, dispara frente a él. Descripción del trofeo Español right|100px :Saki :Un miembro de un equipo de rescate cuyo objeto es impedir que los seres humanos sean plato de los Ruffians. Estos extraterrestres logran matar a Saki, pero tras ser resucitado por Achi adquiere una fuerza brutal y se convierte en el líder del grupo. Puede transformarse en un Ruffian al combatir, tras lo cual necesita la ayuda de Airan para recuperarse. Es optimista e intrépido. :*''N64: ''Sin and Punishment'''' Inglés :Saki :A member of a rescue group that hunts aliens known as Ruffians that prey on mankind. He's killed by Ruffians, but the advance scout Achi resuscitates him, and he gains remarkable physical prowess and becomes the hunt leader. During a battle, he transforms into a Ruffian, and his companion Airan helps him recover. He's optimistic and copes well with danger. :*''N64: Sin and Punishment'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Saki Anamiya aparece en esta entrega una vez más como ayudante. Hace lo mismo que en el juego anterior: ataca a los oponentes con su espada y dispara con su pistola. Galería Saki Amamiya en el Cuadrilatero SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Saki Amamiya en el Cuadrilátero. Saki Amamiya atacando a Luigi SSB4 (3DS).JPG|Saki Amamiya atacando a Luigi. Descripción del trofeo Español Español americano right|90px :Saki Amamiya :Es fácil confundir al protagonista de Sin and Punishment con una chica por sus rasgos bastante finos. Tras resucitar gracias a la sangre de Achi, Saki obtiene habilidades sobrehumanas. En este juego, peleará a tiros y espadazos contra el blanco más cercano con su arma Dolphin, un híbrido de sable y pistola. :*''Wii: Sin and Punishment'' (10/2007) Español europeo :Saki Amamiya :'' Es fácil confundir al protagonista de Sin and Punishment con una chica por sus rasgos bastante femeninos. Tras resucitar gracias a la sangre de Achi, Saki obtiene habilidades sobrehumanas. En este juego, se liará a tiros y espadazos contra el blanco más cercano con su arma Dolphin, un híbrido de sable y pistola.'' :*''Wii: Sin and Punishment'' (09/2007) Inglés Versión americana :Saki Amamiya :The main character of Sin and Punishment, he is often mistaken for a girl because of his...interesting...hairstyle. Resurrected by the blood of Achi, he has gained superhuman powers. When summoned, he'll target the closest opponents and unleash his powerful gunsword. :*''Wii: Sin and Punishment'' (10/2007) Versión europea :Saki Amamiya :Sin and Punishment's hero is often mistaken for a girl due to his...well, his girly features. When he was revived by Achi's blood, he gained superhuman fighting skills. In this game, he'll slash and shoot at the nearest target with the Dolphin Gun, a gun/beam-sword hybrid. :*'' Wii: Sin and Punishment'' (09/2007) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Saki Anamiya aparece en esta entrega una vez más como ayudante. Véase también Categoría:Universo Sin and Punishment Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate